Falling in Love
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: Widower Finn Hudson is grieving the loss of his wife while at the same time raising his five-year old daughter Chelsea Grace Hudson. He's afraid of falling in love again but everything changes when he meets the new beautiful brunette young woman next door.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling in Love: **Widower Finn Hudson is grieving the loss of his wife while at the same time raising his five-year old daughter Chelsea Grace Hudson. He's afraid of falling in love again but everything changes when he meets the new beautiful brunette young woman next door.

**Chapter 1:**

**Summer 2031**

Death is never an easy thing. I know for one, with my father who died when I was a baby. I don't really remember him well. It's hard to see my mother grieve his loss. She's one of the strongest women I know. She's always there for me and I'm always there for her. It's the way it is. And I'm grateful she is because death hit me again five years ago.

Claire Rose James Hudson is my wife. There's never a was. I never used past tense when I talk about her. She's beautiful with her gorgeous blue eyes and her long wavy blonde hair. We met at senior year of high school at McKinley. We slowly got to know each other, fell in love, and got married in Hawaii. We traveled the world together. We took tons of pictures. We made tons of memories. Memories I'll never forget.

April 7th, 2026 Claire and I welcomed a beautiful baby girl named Chelsea Grace Hudson. I remember trying to be strong. We knew what would become of that day. A day we welcomed Chelsea and a day I had to say goodbye to Claire. The doctors, nurses, her friends, and parents were aware of her birth complication. We were all told that she wouldn't survive after giving birth to our daughter. Believe me, I didn't want too. I hesitated. If I didn't, I'd regret it. I held her hand. She cried. I cried. No one could stop. No one wanted to let Claire go. She was the one who named Chelsea. And I gave her the middle name Grace.

She never got to hold her daughter in her arms.

My world's turned upside down ever since Claire's passed. My mom checked on me every minute, night, and morning. My best friend Noah Puckerman since we were three, called me, came over, and gave a shoulder to cry on. They both did. Actually, everyone in my life did. They were there to help me raise Chelsea. Eventually, timed healed my pain. I went a day, a week, more weeks, and a months without her. Never once did I let her get off my mind.

Now here I am as a single father.

"I don't want to be a big girl now." Chelsea tells me as we got out of the car. She had a fun play-date with Puck and his wife of seven years Quinn Fabray's daughter. They're parents to three kids. Six-year old Valerie and three-year old fraternal twins Matthew and Alexis.

We got inside our suburbs home. She threw her bag on the side. I can tell she's very upset. I sat her on the edge of the couch. "Daddy doesn't like when his little girl is upset." I tell her stroking her back.

"I want to be a baby like Matt and Alexis. " She crossed her arms. "Being big is not fun."

I took a deep breath. Chelsea's a happy girl, smiling all the time, and giggling. She reminds me of her mother so much. She has the hair, the eyes, and her nose. When I look at her, I see Claire. "What are you talking about? Being big is awesome! You get to do everything a little baby can't." I try my best to convince her. On her birthday, she was so excited to turn five. I'm not exactly sure what happened now.

"I want to be a baby!" She repeated herself. I guess I'm not getting a response. I sighed. I carried her into the kitchen to let her have a snack. Whatever she wants is fine, as long as it isn't too much sugar. "Do you want to take a nap?" I asked.

"Yes I do! I'm tired daddy!" She says eating some of her goldfish crackers. That explains why she's a bit cranky. "Alright. And later we have to go school supply shopping."

"School?" She pouts.

"Yes." I nod my head. "Kindergarten." She completed pre-school. She only went to school for two half days on Monday and Thursday nine a.m. to eleven a.m. At first it was tough. She cried every morning that she didn't want to go and she didn't want to leave me or mom. I stayed until she stopped crying. In the middle of the year, she was getting used to being apart. I received so many compliments from her teachers; every single one of them. They told me she's the sweetest kid and most intelligent. They also said she would be missed. I just wish Claire got to see her first day and pre-school graduation. I know she's be proud.

"On Monday and Thursday?" She asked still remembering what days she went to school.

"No baby. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday."

"Every day?" She continued to pout. "That's right."

"But I don't want to go to school every day. I like spending my days with you and Granny!" Mom loves having Chelsea over all the time. She didn't mind at all.

"I know you do. I love when you're with me. So does Granny, she loves you too." I said kissing her head. "It won't be so bad."

"Okay. Fine!" She cried. She carefully gets out of the chair. She walks out of the kitchen with a sad face on. I haven't seen it, but I know she's not happy. It kills me to know when she's upset, angry, or sad. I just want to cuddle with her until I see that smile.

And then I saw it.

Surprisingly, mom came over. She had her own keys for my house. I walk over to give her a hug while Chelsea ran over to her. "Granny! Granny!" She says with her arms wide open.

Mom smiles at us. "Hi my favorite little girl." She says kissing her cheeks.

"And me?" I joked around with her.

"And hello to my favorite son." She kisses me on the cheeks as well. "Your only son." I correct her.

"How are you doing son?" Mom asked me. I honestly didn't want to talk about anything in front of Chelsea. I never do. I hate knowing the fact she'll see me cry. "Can we not talk about it now mom?" I plead

Mom stares at me and then Chelsea. "I love you guys."

"I love you Granny!" Chelsea sent her love back. "I love you mom. Thank you." I said hugging them both. Mom always understood me. She'll come over any time she wants, even if it was to tell us that she loves me.

Suddenly our family moment became interrupted when the doorbell rang. I glanced at Mom and Chelsea. I wasn't expecting anyone over and neither were they. Mom follows me with Chelsea in her arms. That's when I opened the door.

There I saw a beautiful gorgeous woman right in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi." Her voice is so soft spoken. Her features are beautiful. Her brown eyes. Everything about her made me feel something. I don't know what it is but I've never felt this way before, in a long time.

She's staring at me. I'm staring back at her. How can I find my voice when someone so beautiful is in front of my eyes?

And then there's mom who stops the moment. "Hi. Can we help you?" Mom asked the young woman. We were no longer eye to eye.

"I just moved next door. My daughter kicked her soccer ball over your fence. I'm hoping I can get it back?" She asked. Of course there's a reason to be standing on my doorsteps.

Mom welcomes her inside. I nod my head. "I'm Finn Hudson." I introduce myself to her. She gives me a half smile. I guess that's better than nothing.

She follows me to the backyard. Mom stays behind with Chelsea so she can finish her snack. I look around for the ball. "It's pink." She warns me. It took me a while. My backyard's so big that I can even put a pool in there. I don't want too because Chelsea's still so young. Instead I have a swing-set and a trampoline. "Found it." The pink ball was under the trampoline. I clean it with my shirt. I didn't mind that I got it dirty.

"Here you go. All clean." I said handing it to her. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. My daughter would freak if I came back and didn't have it." She took the ball from me. We've been in the same to side together and I still don't know her name. "What's your name?" I finally asked her.

She threw the ball up and down. I knew she was trying to avoid the question. "Rachel." Bingo! I won a jackpot. "That's pretty! Rachel what?" I asked.

She slowly walks away to the backyard door. "Rachel, I've got to go." She told me. And with that she's gone. I run back inside to see mom and Chelsea color. "Mom! Mom! Is there a manual in the book about learning to fall in love again?"

"I'm not sure sweetie. Why?"

"Well, because I'm not sure what I'm feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt something when I first saw Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"Oh, silly me. Rachel's the girl who was just here."

"Oh.." Mom responds. "She's nice. And she's pretty."

"Exactly mom."

Chelsea tug my shirt for attention. "Do you love her daddy?"

I thought long and hard. What do I tell my five-year old who never grew up with a mom? Can I do this to her? Can I date another woman? "I don't know baby."

"Granny's right! She's very pretty like a Disney princess." Chelsea says with a big smile.

"You think so? Which one?" I asked kissing her cheek.

Chelsea has her finger on her chin. She's defiantly thinking. "Belle! My favorite!" I give her a hug. "Did you give her back the soccer ball?" Mom asked.

"You bet I did." I say. "I think I want to see her someday."

"She lives next door daddy." Chelsea reminds me.

For a while, I don't speak. All I can think about is Rachel who lives next door that had to go. I'll see her again. Hopefully, someday. And that someday I'll get to know more about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I hope I don't turn out to be one of those neighbors who are stalkers. I can't help it. Her room is right across from mine. Sometimes I can hear her sing. She has the most beautiful voice ever. I haven't met anyone who can sing like her. Every day I learn something new about her. Her night routine never changes. Before she goes to bed, she takes off her make-up, and moistures. She sleeps on a lingerer, with her hair down in a bun.

And in the morning? She likes her showers and makes breakfast. I'm aware she only has a daughter but there's another young woman in the house. Maybe it's the nanny? Who knows? But all I know is that she's so beautiful.

The only time we saw each other was when she came over to get the soccer ball back. I haven't found my someday, until now...three days later.

Mom loves landscaping so she bought me some flowers to garden for my front yard. I helped her and Chelsea jumped on the sprinklers with her yellow poka-dot bathing suit. "Be careful baby." I warn her.

"I won't get hurt daddy!" She yells back. So, I multi- task. I help mom and look after my daughter in case there's a boo-boo incident. Which, I hope not.

Suddenly when I look up I see Rachel coming out of her house with a little girl. I'm assuming she's her daughter. "Daddy! It's the pretty girl!" Chelsea yelled out. I try not to be embarrassed. But my daughter got Rachel's attention.

She's walking over to us. "You're too cute." She says to Chelsea. Chelsea ran from the sprinklers to hug me. "It's a beautiful day out." I'm not one of those guys who are good to start off a conversation. I'm only good at introducing myself.

"It is a lovely day out." Rachel responds. I smell her scent. It's warm vanilla perfume. She smells heavenly.

"Mommy? That's not daddy." The little girl next to Rachel says out of nowhere. Rachel started to become tense and uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry. This is my daughter Emma Rose." _Rose. _Immediately I think of Claire.

"Hi Emma. You have a pretty name." I say. Emma glares at me. "Emma, sweetheart? This isn't a way to talk to new people." Rachel reminds Emma.

"You're not supposed to talk to new people!" Emma cried. This could be a personal family issue. It's too soon to ask.

I remember that Chelsea is next to me. "I'm sorry...this beautiful girl is Chelsea Grace. Chelsea? You remember Rachel the pretty girl?" Chelsea nods. "And you know this is Emma."

Chelsea smiles. "How old are you?" She asked patiently.

"I'm nine. I don't need a friend like you." Rachel tried to stop Emma from running to their SUV Ford. "Again, I am so so sorry. I've got to go." She's always got to go. I wish she'll stay longer.

Mom stopped watering the plants. I felt her touch. "That was interesting."

"I want to get to know her mom." I said in a pleading voice.

"I know you do. I know." Mom comforts me. "But are you ready?"

"Mom? I think I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom!" I cried. "It just takes time."

"You know I'm here for you son." Mom says hugging me. "I like her."

"Me too." Chelsea agrees. "Emma's not very nice."

And then my worries went back to Rachel's family situation. Emma mentioned her dad. It's like she's angry her mother is talking to someone new like me. "Baby girl, I don't want you to talk about someone like that unless you know them."

"But I already know her! I met her."

"Maybe she'll be friendly if I get to know Rachel?"

"Daddy? I don't think so."

"Why not?" I asked.

"She's mean!" Chelsea cried. She runs back to get wet again.

_Don't give up man. _A voice in my head told me. I was not.

That night I pick up some fresh flowers that were growing in my garden. I buy a nice vase. Mom knew my plan. She knew what I'm doing with the flowers. "Are you nervous?"

"Not really." I respond. "Where's Chels?"

"She's fast asleep." Mom says. "Be careful son. Chelsea is right about Emma."

"Mom! That's where Chels gets it from!"

"What? I'm only observing." She kissed me. "Have a fun night. I'll be here to watch my granddaughter."

"Thank you mom. If she wakes up from a nightmare and she looks for me-just call my phone." I suggest.

This happens often. If I have to stay late at work, I get a call from Chelsea crying because of monsters in her nightmares. I sing her to sleep. One of my all time favorite bands, Journeys. As of work? I'm a football coach at McKinley High. It's pretty tough. Some students hate me because of the way I teach. I teach to make them good players. I teach to make our football team one of the best. But we aren't. We never are; not even when I played when I was a student there. That's why I'm a coach. To make a difference.

Before I knew it, I was out the door. I slowly took my time to go over Rachel's house. Why did I take my time? I had to think. I had to think of how I was going to approach her, I had to think of what to say, and how I'll ask her out. I knock on the door not once, but twice. She's in her purple robe with her hair on a messy bun. "Oh um hello." She says awkwardly. The other woman who I saw for days stood behind. "Can I help you?" She asked. She's a redhead, tall, and blue eyes.

"He's my neighbor, Jenny. He lives next door..the house where the soccer ball landed." Rachel quickly responded. "I'll be right back." She didn't run away this time. I mean, where would she run too? This is her own house.

Jenny smiles at me. "I'm the nanny." And so I've been right all along. "I take care of Emma and Rachel."

I blink several times. Why would Rachel need a nanny? Isn't she like my age? "Rachel?"

"Yes you see-" Jenny was cut off when Rachel arrived in leggings and a white v-neck. _Oh well that was quick. _"What is it Finn?" She asked.

"Umm..I..I wanted to give you these flowers. I didn't properly give you a warm welcome. So I decided this is my chance." I said handing over the fresh flowers, hoping she'll accept it. "Thank you." She said smiling. "They smell lovely."

"And so do you.." I shook my head. I could tell she's obviously freaked out. "What?"

"I mean, you look nice."

"Thank you. I was just going to bed." Rachel laughs.

"Actually, I came by to ask you something." There I felt my nerves running through my body. I remember the words coming from mom. They were, 'have fun.' And that's what I'm going to do. Not alone, but hopefully with Rachel.

As in a date, of course. "Would you like to come to dinner tonight?"

She covered her mouth with her hands. A sob came out of nowhere. "No, no. Please go." She tried to close the door on me but I've stopped her.

Did I say anything to make her cry this much? Was it hurtful? "Rachel.."

"No Finn. Please go." Just like that, she turned around with a hysteric sob and shut the door on me.

What do I do? I don't understand. I can't let this go.

* * *

**AU: I don't own the band Journeys. Sorry for the wait! I hope you like this story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The lights in Rachel's house were dark. Even her room. I hate the fact knowing that what I did might caused this. Her car is parked in her drive way. I just want to run over there and see if she's okay.

But I didn't need to do that. I ran into her at work heading to football practice. I give her a gentle smile. She, as always tries to avoid me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with all of my concerned.

"I'm a high school choir teacher. There's a Glee club and then there's a choir." Rachel responds.

It's so good to see her. "Really? That's amazing." Her eyes tell me that it looks like she hasn't slept for days.

I wanted to comfort her, stroke her arm, or give her a warm hug. I didn't want to scare her away. "Is everything alright Rachel?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked changing the subject.

I took a deep breath. "I teach football."

"That's amazing." She gives me half a smile.

"Is everything alright Rachel?" I repeated myself.

"I love the flowers. They're so beautiful." Rachel says.

"Rach-"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Calling you what?" I asked.

"What you called me."

"Rach?" I have no idea what in the world is going on but she's starting to worry me.

"Yes.."

"It's a shorten way for your name. It's cute I guess.."

"It's not cute. You can't call me Rach."

"I'm sorry."

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's-it's because my husband does."

It all makes sense now. Her husband? I've never seen him before. Could that be why Emma is the way she is towards around me?

"Your-Your husband?" Is it rude to ask? I mean, she did mention him first.

"Zachary Michaels. Zach for short. Why don't you come over with Chelsea? I'll explain then." It's a slow start. I say to myself. And I couldn't wait to rush home after practice and making schedules.

We separated our ways. Before I knew it, it was four forty-five. Mom bought Chelsea home from school. She greeted me with the warmest hug. "I ate a yummy grilled cheese!"

"You did now?!" I asked her carrying. "Granny makes the best sandwiches!"

"She really does! Daddy! You should have some!"

"I should." I tickle her. She giggles and gives me a gentle kiss. "And after this Rachel invited us over."

"Is everything okay?" Mom asked with the surprising look on her face.

I nod. "She said to bring Chels. You know it's about her husband.."

"Oh my dear." Mom tried not to cry.

"I don't know anything yet. I only know his name." I said. "I'm going to eat some grill cheeses!" I said. I grab myself pieces of whole wheat bread and some American cheese. I make sure it's grilled and the cheese is melted. I pour a glass of milk as well.

Chelsea and I waited patiently for someone to open the door after ringing once. Jenny welcomed us in. But Emma? She didn't. "Does my mom know you're here?"

"Yes she does." I say with all my patience.

"She didn't tell me." Emma says. She points to a photo frame of a young looking man on top of the fire place. "That man over there is my father. Someone you'll never be." She storms off with the biggest attitude. The fireplace has plenty photos of Zachary, along with flowers, and candles.

"Daddy! I want to go home! Emma is a witch!" Chelsea cried. "

"Chelsea? I promise it will be quick baby girl." I said giving her a kiss. "And she's not a witch."

Finally, Rachel came down dressed in jeans and an animal sweater, with her hair curled. "Hi, Finn. Hi Chelsea. How are you? I'm sorry my daughter gave you a hard time."

"We're fine. Thank you. No it's okay." I lied. Chelsea glared at me. "Emma! Can you come here please?!" Rachel yelled.

We all heard stomping coming from the stairs. "Would you like to say you're sorry?"

Emma stares. "For what mommy?"

"For what you did?"

"No."

"Emma.."

"You promised me!" Emma started yelling. "You said that we are waiting for daddy! You said he'll be home soon! You said when he does, we're all going to celebrate! You are a liar!" Emma cried with tears.

Rachel stood up. "Emma! Emma no.."

"No! Daddy will be home soon, okay?! He will!" She's about to storm out again but Rachel grabbed her with in the arms. "Cupcake, there are a few things you have to understand. Daddy is very sick but he's in all of our hearts. We're never going to forget him." She comforts Emma. I pull Chelsea closer to me into a hug. Not one of us knows what to do.

"I want daddy." Emma cries onto Rachel's shoulder. "I do too precious cupcake. I do ." She holds Emma until she's calm. Jenny came to hug Emma and takes her. "Wait? Jenny? Do you think you want to take Chelsea with you?" She asked. "Is that okay, Finn?"

"Um..Sure." I said. I whisper words to Chelsea telling her she'll be okay. We wait until the three of them leave. "My husband and I had a weekend getaway. On our way home, he was driving. I was sitting on the passenger seat. We were blasting old Broadway music, singing, and laughing. Everything's perfect until a car hit us. We ran into the pole and rushed over to the hospital. The driver died. " She paused taking a deep breath. I can tell she's holding back her tears. "I only came out with a broken leg. My husband? He was in worse critical condition. He slipped into a coma. He still is. He's breathing on a ventilator but unresponsive.. It happened two years ago." Rachel stood. She takes a photo of her with Zachary. "This is him. I miss his voice, his laugh, and his smile. It's hard. It's so hard." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Jenny a close friend came to help me and my daughter slowly move on. Emma has a strong belief he'll make it through."

I wipe my own tears. "I'm so sorry." I start off. "What do you think?"

Rachel shook her head. "Life is so unfair. It sucks."

Life does suck. I sort of understand how Rachel feels. She's waiting on a miracle. She's dealing with not seeing her husband every day. She's afraid of death. "I agree with you one hundred percent."

Suddenly silence occurred between us. It's like she wants to know why I agree. "I lost my wife Claire Rose five years ago, on the day Chels was born. They never got to meet."

"I'm sorry." Rachel gives me her condolences. "What do we do? How do we continue to live like this?"

She sat down next to me. I place my hand on her knee. "We can be there for each other." I say. She places her hand on my hand. We stayed like this for a long time.

And for a long time, I thought we're going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It's never an ending topic. Chelsea kept talking about how rude Emma is. She doesn't understand why she is the way she is.

"Are you going out tonight?" Chelsea asked me on this beautiful Saturday morning.

"I think I am." I respond kissing her forehead.

"I don't want you too." Chelsea says playing with her breakfast.

Have I been away too much? Rachel and I only went out on small dates for two nights. We also eat lunch together at work. Things between us are getting there. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Cause that means I have to be with Emma. I don't want to spend time with her."

"Hmm..Chels? There's a few things you have to know"

Chelsea sighed. "Like what daddy?!"

"Like her daddy is very sick in the hospital."

"How sick?" Chelsea asked.

"Very sick. He's sleeping."

"What do you mean?"

Maybe I should of thought of a better way to explain this. "For two years he's been sleeping in a hospital. He won't wake up."

"Why?" Chelsea asked.

I thought of telling her why. "Something very bad happened to him." I responded truthfully. "Why don't you finish your breakfast?"

Chelsea shrugs her shoulders. She takes a bite of her toast and eggs. "Okay. I love you daddy."

"Love you too princess." I smile at her.

My phone rings. It's Rachel. Just seeing her face on screen brightens up my day. "Hey Rachel." I say picking up.

"I can't see you tonight, or then next, or even for a couple weeks." She announces. But I don't understand, we were getting comfortable..Why now? Why so soon? "I need to go back to North Carolina. Zach-he um..his parents um..he..."

She sounds so heartbroken. Her voice aches my heart. It couldn't be, could it? "Rachel?"

"He passed away last night. I'm sorry." Why in the world is she apologizing to me? I should be the one to give my condolences. I know what she's going through.

"Rachel, I'm so so sorry about Zach. Is there anything I can do?" I asked with all of my concern. That's when I realize there were no tears, just the sound of sadness.

"No, no..You don't have to do anything. I just wanted to say goodbye before I left with Jenny and Emma.."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. Hang in there okay? I love you." I can't believe I said those words to her. We've never said anything like that to yet. We never committed our feelings for each other. I'm so stupid. She's obviously not ready.

She hung up without saying a word. I put the phone down and take a deep breath. "Daddy, don't be sad." Putting a brave face on in front of your little girl after hearing terrible news is hard. I bend down on my knees. "Princess? You know how I said Emma's daddy is sick?"

"Uh-huh."

"Emma's daddy went to Heaven last night."

There's complete silence. She knows a thing or two about Heaven. It briefly comes up when she hears mom or I talk about Claire. "That's where my mommy is?"

I wipe a fresh tear. "Yes baby girl."

"But Emma won't get to see her daddy anymore since I never see my mommy?"

"Yes.."

"And that makes me sad."

"I know it does, precious." I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"And it makes you sad and Granny. So Rachel and Emma are sad."

"Yes they are.."

"Can I do something to make them feel better? I'll be nicer to Emma! I promise daddy!" Chelsea cries. I give her one of my warmest hugs. In all honesty, I wish I can give one of my warmest hugs to Rachel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Everyone grieves differently. Trust me, I know. I'm so concerned about Rachel. I haven't heard from her or spoken to her. Mom told me to give her some space which I completely understand. It's just, it's been two months.

I miss her, but I know I can't be selfish.

Chelsea made cards for Emma and Rachel. Mom and I picked out flowers.

We want to make them feel love. "Nothing yet?" Mom asked me as she hands over a plate of brownies. I'm usually always up for brownies; except today's different.

"Nothing. Not a call, not a text.." I respond shrugging my shoulders.

"Hang in there, kiddo. She's trying too. We'll be there for the both of them."

For days I've worried about her. For days I've cried about her. "Does it feel wrong to fall in love with her?"

"Finn-"

"I'm so in love with her! But then I think about her family. I don't want to confuse her."

"I know you've loved her since the day you met her. I remember the look in your eyes. It's the look of love. All I want is for my son to be happy." Mom says stroking my back up and down. "And you're happy with Rachel. She needs time to grieve." Mom's always right. She knows the words to say.

All I want is for Rachel to understand that I'm here for her. She doesn't have to run or hide. She didn't do either of that.

She came to me. I walk over to the door after hearing it ring. It was Rachel. She's wearing a long black sweater with no make up with dark sunglasses. Do I give her a hug? Do I comfort her? I decide not too. Instead she hugs me.

Not a two minute hug, a long warm hug. The hug I've wanted to give to her. "I love you. I want to be with you." I can't tell if she's being serious. She doesn't take off her sunglasses. There are no tears. "I'm ready Finn."

She touches my chest with her hand. "I love you. Why aren't you saying anything?" She asked resting her head on me.

What do I tell her? I don't want to hurt her as much as she already is. "Have you thought about this?" You can't fall quickly in love with someone after a loss?

Can you?

"I love you. I love you. Just tell me if you love me too." She doesn't let go of me. I've already told her I love her. It wasn't the most perfect time. I felt stupid..Because Zach recently passed away. I keep reminding myself time and space is what Rachel really needs.

"I guess you don't. I always thought you did. I'm a terrible person. That's why Zach left me in this world, that's why Emma's mad at me. I have nothing." She hits me multiple times with tears in her eyes. I try stopping her but she won't stop until she collapsed on the floor. I kneeled down and held her. I stroke her hair.

She's so full of mix emotions. First she hugs me then she hits me. It's all grief. I just let her sob in my arms.

My arms were around a heartbroken young mother for two hours. She fell asleep on me and I allowed her to lay on my chest. Chelsea came downstairs with her cards. "I have the cards daddy." I wipe my own tears with my hands. Chelsea sits down next to us. "You're the sweetest little girl."

Chelsea carefully hugs me, trying not to wake up Rachel. "I heard her crying."

"She was. She's sad, baby girl."

"Do you think these cards will make her happy?" Chelsea asked.

"You can try." I said reaching over to give her a kiss. "Where's Granny?"

"She's upstairs doing laundry." Chelsea responds. "Daddy.." She pokes me. We both look at Rachel who tossed and turned. I whisper gentle words in her ear. "Sshh...you're having a dream." Rachel sat up. That's when I can honestly tell she's so confused. "Zach.."

"Oh, Rachel.." My heart breaks for her. "You had a dream. Did you see him there?"

"I-" She tried to speak but she started sobbing. "I want Emma." She finally says. "I want Emma but I don't want to stay in that house. There's pictures, flowers, and everything that reminds me of him." She tries to catch a deep breath. "Ssh.." I try to calm her down. "Chelsea baby? Can you get a glass of water please?" I asked. Chelsea nods and gets water for Rachel.

"Please drink some." Rachel took the glass of water. She took slow sips. "If you want you can stay with me. We have a guest room."

Rachel shook her head. "No. Emma hates you. I'll just sleep at Jenny's house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rachel responds looking down. That's when Chelsea came up to her. She gave her several cards she's made. "These cards are special. I hope it can make you smile." She said handing them over to Rachel. She greatly took them from Chelsea.

The cards were arts and crafts. Chelsea decorated them with flowers and stars. She also had comforting words that were _'You are strong. Remember that. We're here from you. Love Hudson's.' _I saw how touch Rachel felt after reading every card. She placed a hand on her heart. "Thank you so much. You're so precious." She says hugging my daughter.

"He's not gone. He's in your heart." Chelsea says before walking away, leaving the two of us behind. "Thank you Finn. For your kindness and your words. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for a shoulder to cry on. I'm really glad we've met." Rachel says slowly standing up. "I have to get home. I have my own daughter too."

We were both standing now. "Come by any time or call me." I say. "If you need to talk or you need to cry.." Rachel nods. She gives me a small hug. "I will. I'll see you later." She left just like that. I didn't want her to go back and to feeling lonely again.

She says she will tell me if she needs me. I'm not totally sure how promising that sounds.


End file.
